


Christmas Tale

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit conte de noël pour les plus guimauves en cette période...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tale

Cette fois c'est bon j'abandonne... Je suis complètement perdue...  
  
Non mais quelle idée aussi d'avoir fait confiance à mon frère Emmett! Je le sais pourtant qu'il est du genre totalement inconscient!  
  
Quoique là, c'est moi qui ai été inconsciente de le suivre jusqu'ici...  
  
En Laponie...  
  
En décembre...  
  
\- Non mais quelle idée!  
  
Et voilà que je parle toute seule maintenant.  
  
\- "Tu verras Bella, on va s'amuser! Ca va être une aventure hors du commun!" qu'il a dit cet idiot!  
  
Ouais ça, pour être hors du commun, c'est hors du commun!  
  
Non mais sérieux? Ca pèle ici!  
  
Pourquoi il avait toujours ce besoin d'aventure? Hein? Pourquoi il ne se plaisait pas à la maison avec un bon livre, un classique de préférence? Hein?  
  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se la joue Koh Lanta ? Mouais… au moins à Koh Lanta, ils étaient bien au chaud au bord d'une mer à la température idéale et pas à se peler les miches dans la neige !  
  
Oh j'ai eu droit à tout avec lui et visiblement je n'en ai pas eu assez vu que je l'ai encore une fois suivi dans son délire Indiana Jones de la glace!  
  
Et oui j'ai tout fait... Maintenant que j'y pense, j'en ai beaucoup trop fait!  
  
Le treck en Amazonie... duquel je suis revenue couverte de piqures et morsures de bestioles en tout genre.  
  
La route 66 en Harley... mes cheveux s'en souviennent encore.  
  
Le saut en parachute... rien que d'y penser j'ai l'envie de dégobiller.  
  
Le safari en Afrique... je ne préfère même pas y repenser!  
  
Je l'ai même suivi en Guyane pour chercher de l'or! Oui oui ! De l'or !  
  
Et pourtant, je suis là... en Laponie... Soit disant pour voir une aurore boréale.  
  
Ca fait trois jours que nous avons quittés la ville de Levi en Finlande avec traineau, chiens, vivres, manteaux, couvertures, tente ultra-supra-méga contre le froid, raquettes et boussole.  
  
Et toujours pas d'aurore boréale.  
  
Je souffle un bon coup, à la fois irritée et dépitée avant de m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché au sol et épargné par la neige.  
  
J'ai déjà froid, inutile que je devienne mouillée en plus!  
  
C'était une bonne idée de prendre la boussole pour aller faire mes besoins, le seul souci c'est que je n'ai jamais su m'en servir correctement.  
  
Nous sommes le 24 décembre, j'ai froid, bientôt faim et je me suis perdue dans le bois jouxtant notre campement de ce soir parce que je ne voulais pas pisser devant mon frère.  
  
Quelle idiote!  
  
Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'un quelconque détail familier qui m'indique que je suis sur la bonne voix mais tout est... blanc.  
  
Ouais c'est ça, si je devais décrire la Laponie, je dirai que c'est… blanc.  
  
Le jour commence à décliner et je réalise la situation merdique dans laquelle je me trouve.  
  
Il va faire nuit, je suis perdue au milieu des bois enneigés et je n'ai rien pour me tenir chaud durant la nuit. Je n'ai même pas de lampe torche!  
  
Merde! Je vais mourir congelée c'est sûr!  
  
Je vois d'ici l'épitaphe: "Aussi chaude qu'un glaçon".  
  
Okay... Réfléchis Bella, réfléchis.  
  
Première solution, je trouve un abri pour la nuit et je croise les doigts pour arriver à survivre jusqu'au matin.  
  
Deuxième solution, je hurle à m'en casser la voix en espérant que mon aventurier de frère m'entende.  
  
Troisième solution, j'invoque dieu, bouddha, le père noël, ses lutins et la Princesse Raiponce de me venir en aide.  
  
Ou alors...  
  
Ou alors je me mets à la recherche d'un abri tout en hurlant à l'aide et priant mentalement des êtres surnaturels.  
  
Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire, de toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire que ma situation actuelle.  
  
Je me relève donc et commence à crier au milieu de la forêt:  
  
\- Emmett Swan! Dès la seconde où je te retrouve, je t'assure que je te les coupe pour m'en faire une soupe! Et je peux te jurer sur la tête de qui tu veux qu'on ne m'y reprendra pas de sitôt !  
  
Seul le silence me répond. Et un peu d'écho aussi. Je peux entendre ma propre voix déformée par la colère. J'y décèle également une pointe d'irritation que je ne souhaitais pas y mettre à la base.  
  
Soit…  
  
Je continue d'avancer dans la poudreuse, difficilement et sollicitant des muscles dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence jusqu'à ce que mon frère décide que marcher dans la neige c'est cool.  
  
Le ciel s'assombrit dangereusement. Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à neiger et vraiment, ce serait le pompon ! Ouais… La cerise sur le gâteau… Le top du top… The cream of the cream…  
  
J'ai à peine fini mes sarcasmes mentaux que je sens quelque chose de froid – étonnant non ? – dégouliner le long de ma joue. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel qui est maintenant assez menaçant. Il neige.  
  
Sérieusement ?  
  
Je soupire et secoue la tête, vraiment la poisse !  
  
Je ne me laisse pas abattre pour autant et continue à hurler des menaces terrifiantes à l'attention de mon frère que je ne vais pas tarder à renier. Je m'imagine mille et une tortures l'incluant lui et ses précieux bijoux de famille. Pas de descendance Swan, oh comme c'est ballot !  
  
La nuit est définitivement installée maintenant. La lune parvient tout de même à éclairer mon chemin à travers les arbres. Heureusement d'ailleurs car je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de refuge pour passer la nuit au sec.  
  
En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre de trouver un endroit correspondant à ça… Il n'y a que des arbres et de la neige autour de moi et tout est vraiment plat. Pas de rochers ni de montagnes recélant une cavité pour m'abriter. Je pense que c'est peine perdue de trouver un abri ici, j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver un arbre pour m'asseoir ou m'allonger et ainsi rester au sec…  
  
Enfin, si la neige veut bien arrêter de tomber… Sinon je suis morte. Littéralement j'entends.  
  
Je soupire à nouveau et cette fois, je me mets vraiment à prier des êtres surnaturels. Appeler Emmett n'a pas servi à grand-chose, peut-être que des divinités quelque part dans ce bas monde peuvent, elles, faire quelque chose pour moi.  
  
Au point où j'en suis de toute façon…  
  
J'en suis à invoquer le ô tout puissant lapin de pâque, les autres ne m'entendant visiblement pas, quand de la fumée s'élevant dans le ciel attire mon attention.  
  
Et qui dit fumée, dit feu.  
  
Waouh ! Quelle logique dis-moi !  
  
Emmett aurait-il réussi à faire un feu au milieu de toute cette eau gelée ?  
  
Je ne me pose pas plus de question et me dirige vers la source de la fumée. Le vent commence à se lever maintenant, il est glacial – étonnant non ? – et lorsqu'il atterrit sur mon visage, je peux jurer qu'il transforme le dessous de mon nez en stalactites de morves.  
  
Ouais… c'est dégueu…  
  
Mais je mets au défi quiconque d'être sexy en plein milieu de la Laponie !  
  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marche ainsi, le vent a redoublé d'intensité et je suis courbée en deux luttant pour avancer. Evidemment, il ne souffle pas dans mon sens, ce serait vraiment trop demander… J'espère juste qu'il ne dévie pas trop la fumée sinon je suis cette direction pour rien. Mes yeux fixent le sol, le vent m'empêche de regarder devant moi à peine plus de quelques secondes.  
  
Une bourrasque plus forte que les précédentes m'atteint de plein fouet et me force à m'arrêter. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, tout de même heureuse d'être à l'abri des courants d'air dans ma super combinaison mauve grand-mère. C'est moche, aucun doute, mais assez efficace en situation.  
  
Tout à coup, presque surnaturellement maintenant que j'y pense, le vent s'arrête. Je lève les yeux pour voir ce qui peut bien faire obstacle à la tempête qui prenait de l'ampleur jusqu'à présent pour apercevoir une petite maison faite de bois.  
  
Est-il possible d'avoir des mirages dans des déserts de glace ?  
  
Je fronce les sourcils avant de remarquer la fumée qui s'échappe de la cheminée du toit.  
  
Bordel ! Qui peut bien vouloir sciemment habiter ici ?  
  
Un chasseur ?  
  
Un braconnier ?  
  
Un repu de la société ?  
  
Le père noël ?  
  
Je soupire de ma propre connerie. Il semblerait que les glaçons aient le même effet sur moi qu'un whisky coca… et ce n'est pas du joli en général… c'est même particulièrement moche ! Je me souviens d'une fois où Emmett – étonnant non ? – et moi nous étions allés…  
  
Okay… je divague…  
  
Bon, il semblerait que j'ai trouvé un refuge. Reste à voir si je ne vais pas me faire sauvagement kidnappée, attachée et violentée par l'abominable homme des neiges ou un ermite à barbe bleue qui aurait trucidé sa femme et ses douze gosses…  
  
Okay… pas sûre que ce conte soit celui de barbe bleue…  
  
Avant d'avancer, je jette un œil autour de moi et c'est très bizarre… bon, il y a toujours les arbres et la poudreuse au sol mais il y a comme une bulle entourant la maison qui fait qu'il ne neige ni ne vente plus. Pour vérifier ma théorie, je recule de quelques pas et me fais rabrouer par le vent à nouveau. De la neige tombe sur mon visage, me brûlant au passage.  
  
N'est-ce pas un concept totalement incompréhensible que la neige brûle ? Le feu oui… mais la neige ?  
  
Je refais un pas en avant pour de nouveau être entourée par cette espèce d'aura protectrice.  
  
Vraiment bizarre…  
  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis sur le seuil de la porte, prête à y toquer. C'est là que je me rends compte que ce n'est pas du bois. Ca a l'air moelleux et ça sent divinement bon comme le … attendez ? Le pain d'épice ? Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?  
  
Suis-je réellement devant une maison en pain d'épice au milieu de la Finlande dans une espèce de cocon qui me protège du vent et de la neige ?  
  
Je secoue la tête et comprends de suite.  
  
Je suis en train de mourir et mon cerveau divague pour m'empêcher de souffrir le martyre. Ce doit être ça. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne suis pas persuadée de m'être levée de ce tronc d'arbre toute à l'heure.  
  
Ben puisque je suis là… autant en profiter !  
  
Je retire mes gants et mon poing fermé frappe contre la porte mais au lieu d'y taper pour avertir d'un visiteur, mon poing s'y enfonce.  
  
Qu'est-ce que… ?  
  
Ah ! Oui ! J'oubliais que la maison est une énorme pâtisserie géante. Je m'attends presque à voir sortir la sorcière d'Hansel et Gretel pour venir me croquer toute crue après m'avoir engraissée de force.  
  
Ouais… définitivement le bon conte cette fois !  
  
Je rigole toute seule comme une pauvre perdue que je suis. Littéralement et métaphoriquement parlant.  
  
Perdue dans la nature.  
  
Perdue dans ma tête.  
  
Je regarde mon poing, des miettes sont coincées entre mes doigts. Je souris niaisement en portant ma main à ma bouche et sors ma langue pour y récolter le pain d'épice prisonnier de mes phalanges. C'est putain de délicieux ! Dommage que ce ne soit qu'un rêve !  
  
Ouais… vraiment dommage… Ca aurait pu être une sacrée histoire à raconter à mes enfants !  
  
Ou pas…  
  
Les enfants, commence-je d'un ton solennel dans ma tête, un jour votre mère s'est paumée dans le désert enneigé de la Finlande pour aller assouvir ses besoins les plus primaires et est tombée sur une maison en pain d'épice qu'elle a mangé jusqu'à en devenir énorme avant de vomir ses trippes dans la neige suite à une intoxication alimentaire ou, au choix, une crise de foie…  
  
Ouais… définitivement pas une histoire pour les enfants !  
  
Mes doigts n'étant plus une source de nourriture, je tends la main et m'empare d'un bout de pain d'épice à même la porte d'entrée. Il faudra que je pense à demander la recette…  
  
Okay… je divague… encore…  
  
Je commence à manger, prenant à peine le temps de mâcher. Je ne pensais pas être aussi affamée, l'effort dans la neige, ça creuse !  
  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvre subitement je dois avoir l'air d'un enfant pris la main dans la jarre à cookies. De plus mes joues doivent ressembler à celles d'un hamster qui fait des réserves de nourriture pour les siècles à venir ou à un adulte revenant d'une opération des dents de sagesse.  
  
Je suis tellement embarrassée que je baisse la tête sans même regarder la personne qui a ouvert la porte et rougis, honteuse d'avoir été prise en faute.  
  
\- Est-ce que vous étiez en train de manger ma maison ? me demande une voix d'homme que j'aurais pu qualifier de sexy si je n'étais pas complètement gênée par la situation.  
  
Lentement, je fais remonter mes yeux le long de l'homme en face de moi. Il porte des charentaises rouges ressemblant étrangement à celles de mon grand-père. Son bas de jogging est également rouge, en coton et semble réellement très confortable. Mes yeux remontent sur son ventre musclé que je devine à travers son t-shirt à manche longue blanc qui est vraiment très – trop ? – transparent.  
  
Mon souffle se saccade tandis que je remonte le long de son torse divinement musclé, à son cou solidement relié à ses épaules carrées. Je suis à la limite de l'orgasme visuel quand j'arrive à son visage et je manque de m'évanouir lorsqu'il me sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il est grand, bien bâti, genre tout droit sorti d'un magasine de mode, ses yeux d'un bleu acier – mais pas froid - sont rieurs tandis qu'il m'observe l'observer et son sourire électrisant est à mon avis suffisamment puissant pour fournir la ville de New York en chauffage et électricité pour le reste du vingt et unième siècle ou, au choix, faire fondre l'immensité neigeuse de la Laponie. Ses cheveux blonds descendent en un désordre probablement étudié et voulu sur sa nuque et ses oreilles.  
  
Merde il est vraiment canon ce type ! Mes joues se teintent de rouge à nouveau, si tant est qu'elles aient à un moment donné repris leur couleur d'origine, lorsque sa voix douce et chaude me demande :  
  
\- Alors ?  
  
Je fronce les sourcils. Alors quoi ? Euh… c'était quoi déjà la question ?  
  
Il soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et me lance d'un sourire on ne peut plus charmant :  
  
\- Etiez-vous oui ou non en train de manger ma maison ?  
  
Bon, maintenant que j'ai la question en tête, il ne me reste plus qu'à répondre.  
  
\- Rhnsikfihflmj… commence-je avant de porter la main à ma bouche encore pleine de pain d'épice issu de sa porte d'entrée.  
  
Il s'essuie le visage que j'ai visiblement atteint avec mes postillons de sa propre maison d'un revers de manche. Okay… on repassera pour l'attitude sexy en ce qui me concerne… J'avale ce que j'ai dans la bouche d'un seul coup en un « gloups » bien bruyant dont j'ai véritablement honte.  
  
\- J'imagine que ça veut dire oui, finit-il par soupirer. Allez, entrez avant d'attraper froid.  
  
Il se décale sur le côté et sa main m'incite à entrer. J'avance très timidement, il n'a pas l'air d'être un abominable homme des neiges ni un barbe bleu, il est plus du genre mannequin lingerie pour une grande maison de couture parisienne mais je suis tout de même méfiante.  
  
Qui peut bien vivre en Laponie dans une maison en pain d'épice ?  
  
Ah ! Oui ! J'oubliais qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion de mon cerveau très dérangé.  
  
Bon… puisque je suis déjà morte – ou en passe de l'être - je suppose que je ne crains pas grand-chose en le suivant…  
  
J'entre donc et l'entends refermer la porte nourricière derrière moi. J'observe la pièce qui est juste immensément grande dans le genre vraiment immense. D'ailleurs en y repensant, je me souviens que la maison était très petite de l'extérieur… Comment puis-je me trouver devant un aussi grand salon ?  
  
En même temps je suis dans une maison pain d'épice, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'étonne encore…  
  
C'est décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Il y a un canapé trois places flanqué de deux fauteuils tournés vers l'imposante cheminée. Je me rapproche de cette dernière, mon intention première étant de me réchauffer. Mes mains se tendent vers les flammes, je sens la chaleur du feu me brûler en quelques secondes à peine. Ca fait du bien.  
  
\- Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise, dit mon sauveur de ce soir sans que je ne parvienne à savoir si c'est ironique ou non. Est-ce que vous voulez un thé, un café ou un chocolat chaud pour faire passer ma porte d'entrée ?  
  
Je lui sers un sourire contrit.  
  
\- Je suis désolée pour ça… souffle-je en rougissant à nouveau tout en baissant les yeux sur mes moon boots.  
  
\- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle parle ! s'exclame-t-il et cette fois, inutile de préciser que l'ironie ne m'échappe pas.  
  
Je lève la tête, prête à le fusiller du regard mais il abhorre un sourire tellement craquant que je me sens comme une collégienne en chaleur devant son idole, en clair, totalement idiote… Il fronce les sourcils, probablement en train de se demander si je ne suis pas mentalement atteinte ou tout simplement, il s'aperçoit de l'effet dévastateur qu'il a sur mes neurones.  
  
\- Alors ?  
  
Au risque de me répéter… Euh… C'était quoi déjà la question ?  
  
\- Thé ? Café ? Chocolat ?  
  
Je secoue la tête et prends la décision ferme d'arrêter d'être cette espèce de groupie sans poils sous les bras. J'ai vingt-quatre ans bordel, je ne suis plus cette ado idiote qui pleurait sur les chansons des Worlds apart.  
  
Enfin… sauf sur _Je te donne_ … ouais… elle me prend vraiment aux trippes celle-là…  
  
Okay… je divague… encore…  
  
\- Un chocolat serait parfait, merci, finis-je par répondre finalement.  
  
\- C'est en effet ce qui s'accorde le mieux avec mes murs, acquiesce-t-il en souriant avant de secouer la tête en soupirant.  
  
Je rêve ou il se moque de moi ? Comme il se dirige vers une autre pièce, je le suis.  
  
\- Euh… Ca fait longtemps que vous habitez ici ? demande-je timidement.  
  
Après tout, si je dois passer la nuit ici, autant faire un peu la conversation.  
  
\- Non, je ne viens que quelques jours en Décembre.  
  
Un léger rire lui échappe. Ai-je raté quelque chose ?  
  
\- Et vous ? D'où êtes-vous ? Aucune personne sensée ne s'aventure ici à cette période de l'année…  
  
\- Vous considérez-vous comme une personne insensée dans ce cas ? ne peux-je m'empêcher de demander avant de m'en rendre compte.  
  
Merde ! Je suis perdue au milieu des bois dans un gâteau géant avec un type trop beau pour être vrai et je lui cherche des noises ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?  
  
\- Chérie, soupire-t-il en me jetant un regard brûlant, tu viens de rentrer dans une maison en pain d'épice dont tu as gentiment grignoté la porte. Mon salon est dix fois plus grand que l'extérieur de la maison alors on repassera sur le « sensé » ou non de la situation. Surtout quand tu auras vu les lutins…  
  
Il me regarde toujours, c'est tellement électrisant comme sensation que j'en oublie ce qu'il est en train de me dire… Sauf le « chérie » du début qui résonne toujours dans ma tête, tourbillonne dans mon cœur et se dirige tout droit dans mon bas ventre…  
  
Attendez ? Il a parlé de lutins ? A la fin, il a bien parlé de lutins ? Non ?  
  
\- Des… des… lutins ?  
  
Le dire à haute voix est encore plus ridicule que dans ma tête… c'est dire !  
  
Il attrape une casserole dans un placard et commence à découper des carrés de chocolats noirs dedans. Il me fait un vrai chocolat chaud. Ce type est parfait !  
  
\- Oui des lutins, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ils sont dans mon atelier mais ils ne vont pas tarder à remonter, l'odeur du chocolat j'imagine.  
  
Je retire ce que je viens de dire… Ce type n'est pas parfait, il est véritablement dérangé ! Des lutins ? Non mais n'importe quoi !  
  
\- Okay, dis-je. Elle est où la caméra ? C'est une blague, pas vrai ? C'est Emmett j'en suis sûre ! Je savais que ce voyage en Laponie cachait quelque chose de bizarre et je…  
  
\- Tu t'appelles Isabella Marie Swan mais tu préfères Bella, me coupe-t-il en soupirant, et tu as eu vingt quatre ans le 13 septembre dernier. Tu es née à Forks, Etat de Washington aux Etats-Unis. Tu as un frère Emmett de deux ans ton aîné. Ton père, Charlie, et ta mère, Renée, sont décédées dans un accident de voiture le vingt décembre l'année de tes douze ans et depuis, chaque année, ton frère et toi partez à l'aventure. Il s'amuse vraiment tandis que toi tu t'en passerais bien mais le voir se régaler fait que chaque année, tu es incapable de lui dire non. Après la mort de vos parents, vous avez été trimballés de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil jusqu'à tomber sur Esmée et Carlisle Cullen un an plus tard. Vous les considérez comme vos parents et ils vous ont officiellement adoptés deux ans plus tard. Tu as un autre frère de l'âge d'Emmett, Edward et une sœur d'un an ta cadette, Alice. Vous vivez tous ensemble à Seattle depuis le début de vos études. Tu as toujours été sage et réservée, timide aussi et jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Tu fais toujours passer les désirs des autres avant les tiens ce qui implique souvent des situations qui te mettent mal à l'aise. Comme par exemple le jour où Alice t'a fait défiler en lingerie parce qu'une de ses mannequins l'avait plantée au dernier moment. Ou encore la fois où Emmett t'a emmené dans ce bar et t'a fait boire un whisky coca à la suite de quoi tu…  
  
\- STOP ! hurle-je. Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?  
  
Il hausse les épaules en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour s'emparer d'une bouteille de lait.  
  
\- Et j'en sais beaucoup plus Bella, tellement plus. Je sais tout en fait. De la plus importante à la plus insignifiante des choses te concernant toi et le reste du monde.  
  
Il dit ça comme si c'était d'une logique implacable.  
  
\- Tu es quoi ? Un genre de détective privé ? Un espion ? Un voyeur ?  
  
Il se met à rire franchement tout en versant le lait sur les morceaux de chocolat. Il allume le feu sous la casserole et ne cesse de remuer.  
  
\- Non Bella, je suis le Père Noël.  
  
Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il se tourne vers moi pour m'éblouir avec son beau sourire :  
  
\- Mais tu peux m'appeler Jasper, finit-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa préparation.  
  
Okay… là, c'est officiel, je suis morte.  
  
Dead.  
  
K.O.  
  
Out.  
  
Mes jambes flageolent et, tremblante, je tire une chaise pour m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Le bruit le fait se retourner et le spectacle que je lui offre doit être sacrément pathétique. Ma tête repose sur la nappe de manière lourde et désespérée, mes mains pendouillent lâchement le long de mon corps affalé sur la chaise. Oui, je suis pathétique et alors ? Je suis morte de toute façon, qui s'en soucie ?  
  
Comble du pathétique, des sanglots silencieux se mettent à secouer mon corps tout entier, mes larmes se déversant en un torrent continu sur cette magnifique nappe rouge, très douce sur ma joue. Mes yeux sont ouverts mais je ne vois plus rien, je ne veux plus rien voir pour être totalement honnête. C'est là que je la sens, cette caresse au niveau de mes cheveux, juste derrière mon oreille. C'est doux, aérien mais ça me donne la chair de poule, pas dans le genre effrayant, non, plutôt dans le genre sensuel.  
  
\- Est-ce que ça va Bella ? me demande-t-il.  
  
Il est tout près de moi, j'ai pu sentir son souffle balayer mon visage lorsqu'il m'a parlée. C'est donc lui la main que je sens dans mes cheveux. C'est si bon. Je me sens devenir une petite fille à nouveau, la tête sur les genoux de mon père, sur le canapé en train de regarder un dessin animé débile. Il faisait toujours ça, me caresser le crane. C'était si bon. Mes pleurs silencieux redoublent en repensant au temps où mes parents étaient encore de ce monde. Je hais le mois de décembre, il amène toujours avec lui les souvenirs les plus douloureux de ma vie.  
  
Aujourd'hui cependant, ce n'est pas mon père qui me caresse les cheveux, c'est un parfait inconnu sorti tout droit de mon délire pré-mortem, et je me sens… étrangement bien aussi. Plus que bien même. Comme si mon crane était fait pour sa main… oui, c'est ridicule…  
  
Oh et puis finalement, ce n'est pas plus ridicule que d'être dans une maison en pain d'épice… avec le père noël en personne… qui me caresse les cheveux… tout en me préparant un chocolat chaud…  
  
Pour l'amour de dieu, je n'arrive même pas à me décider pour savoir quelle partie sonne la plus ridicule ?  
  
\- Je suis morte ou en train de mourir alors non, franchement, ça ne va pas du tout !  
  
Je relève la tête vers lui. Oh ! Bordel je ne le pensais pas si près ! Nos yeux ne se quittent pas, les siens sont magnifiques, si beaux, si intenses, si bleus, si francs, si parfaits. Nos nez se frôlent dangereusement. Nos respirations s'accélèrent tandis que je penche la tête imperceptiblement sur le côté. Sa main est toujours sur ma tête mais me tient le derrière de la nuque maintenant. Je vois sa langue passer sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant en même temps que mon dessous. Ca semble totalement dingue mais j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse. Je peux voir dans son regard qu'il a envie de m'embrasser lui aussi. Ses yeux commencent à se fermer et il penche la tête à son tour. Ma langue mouille mes lèvres dans l'attente des siennes tandis…  
  
\- Hum Hum !  
  
… qu'un raclement de gorge nous interrompt. Il se relève d'un bond et me tourne le dos, il passe la main dans ses cheveux partant de son front à sa nuque puis finit par les ébouriffer avant de me refaire face. Son visage est neutre, n'a-t-il pas été affecté du tout par ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
  
Sérieusement ?  
  
Ma respiration est toujours haletante, mes yeux à moitié fermés, mes lèvres sont toujours entrouvertes et ma tête penchée. Encore plus pathétique que toute à l'heure !  
  
\- Qui y a-t-il Aro ?  
  
Je me retourne vers la porte de la cuisine, m'attendant à trouver quelque chose à hauteur d'homme mais mes yeux sont obligés de descendre à une quarantaine de centimètres du sol lorsqu'une voix retentit :  
  
\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que nous étions prêt Père Noël.  
  
Merde c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est petit, avec un chapeau rouge ridicule à grelot, comme celui de Oui-Oui l'autre idiot avec son taxi. Un Hobbit ? Oh ! Non ! Ce doit être un des… comment il a dit déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! Un lutin !  
  
Aro le lutin… pourquoi pas après tout ? Je m'étonne d'être encore étonnée à ce niveau là de mon délire…  
  
\- Bien Aro. Vous pouvez charger le traineau dans ce cas, nous allons prendre la route Bella et moi dès que les rennes auront été préparés.  
  
Le lutin Aro me lance un regard hautain malgré sa taille de fourmis debout et il me fait vraiment très peur. C'est ridicule je sais mais j'ai toujours eu peur des petites choses. Pas que je sois très grande moi-même mais ça m'a toujours fait flipper de manière irrationnelle… genre les nains de jardins… rien que d'y penser je me sens toute fébrile.  
  
Okay… je divague… toujours…  
  
C'est là que je réalise.  
  
\- Comment ça « nous allons prendre la route Bella et moi ? » ?  
  
Je fronce les sourcils, hors de question que je quitte la chaleur de cette maison, aussi comestible soit-elle !  
  
\- Et bien, nous sommes la veille de noël et j'ai des cadeaux à distribuer alors…  
  
\- Alors on va monter dans un traineau avec Rodolphe, Tornade, Furie, Eclair pour passer dans les cheminées des enfants et tout le bordel ? m'exclame-je d'une voix ridiculement aigüe.  
  
\- Alors, premièrement, il s'appelle Rudolphe, tache de t'en souvenir car il est très susceptible à propos de son nom, me conseille-t-il. Deuxièmement, tu as oublié de nommer Danseur, Fringuant, Comète, Tonnerre et Cupidon. Troisièmement, je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai des cadeaux à distribuer. Et quatrièmement ce n'est pas « tout le bordel », continue-t-il en imitant ma voix de crécelle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois plus en moi, ni à la magie de Noël que tu dois enlever ça aux milliards d'enfants qui m'attendent cette nuit. Maintenant, je te conseille de boire ceci, une longue nuit nous attend juste après.  
  
Je suis tellement… choquée… abasourdie… atterrée… que rien de sensé ne sort de ma bouche. A la place, je bois le merveilleux chocolat chaud qu'il vient de poser devant moi.  
  
Un gémissement de bien être m'échappe lorsque le lait descend le long de ma gorge. Il se tourne vers moi pour me sourire.  
  
\- Est-ce que ce serait impoli de te demander la recette de ta maison ?  
  
Voilà maintenant qu'il éclate d'un rire clair et sonore qui illumine la pièce. Ciel ! C'est le son le plus merveilleux qu'il m'a été donné d'entendre de toute ma vie.  
  
\- Je suppose que non… Mais de toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête, c'est celle-ci que tu poses ?  
  
\- Celle-ci et un bon millier d'autres… dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
  
\- Alors commençons par celle-ci. Je te donnerai volontiers la recette. Le pain d'épice est mon péché mignon ou du moins, il l'était…  
  
Il fronce les sourcils et prend un air sérieux tout à coup. Il finit par secouer la tête de gauche à droite avant de me lancer joyeusement :  
  
\- Question suivante !  
  
Okay… j'ai définitivement raté quelque chose là.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu es aussi sex, commence-je avant de me rendre compte de la fin de ma question lorsqu'il lève un sourcil suspicieux. Enfin je veux dire… pourquoi n'es-tu pas un vieux barbu bedonnant qui crie « Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! » en faisant tinter une clochette ?  
  
Je l'ai échappé belle je crois. Quoiqu'à en voir son sourire en coin, il n'a rien raté de ce que j'allais dire, lui. Je continue à boire mon chocolat tout en feintant l'innocence. Non non, je n'allais pas dire « sexy »… pas du tout !  
  
\- Et bien disons que le modèle du Père Noël que vous imaginez est très vieux et je n'ai pris mes fonctions que depuis six ans. Il doit s'agir de mon arrière-arrière-je-ne-sais-combien-arrière grand-père.  
  
\- Donc… si je comprends bien… ce « métier », dis-je en mimant les guillemets, se passe d'une génération à une autre ?  
  
\- Exactement. De père en fils pour être exact et ce n'est pas un métier, c'est une passion.  
  
Je finis mon chocolat, il s'empresse de prendre ma tasse pour la rincer.  
  
\- Une obligation tu veux dire ! raille-je.  
  
Non vraiment ? Qui pourrait bien se passionner pour une balade volante en plein mois de décembre avec un renne qui a un problème identitaire juste parce qu'il a un nom difficile à retenir et un lutin flippant pour colocataire ?  
  
\- Non Bella, une passion. Fais-moi confiance, tu vas tout comprendre quand on y sera mais pour cela, il nous faut partir maintenant.  
  
\- Euh… D'accord… dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
  
Il me sourit et m'entraîne vers l'arrière de la cuisine. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il y avait une porte menant à un espèce de cellier. Il me tient la porte et je remarque un costume de Père Noël pendu sur le mur à ma droite. Il passe devant moi et commence à enfiler sa veste rouge au col blanc et aux boutons noirs. C'est assez sexy sur lui. Je rougis de ma pensée, hors de question de fantasmer sur le Père Noël ! Merde c'est limite incestueux non ? il finit par mettre un bonnet rouge qui pend sur le côté avec un pompon au bout. Il se tourne vers moi et un sourire éblouissant orne son visage tandis qu'il me dévisage fantasmer sur lui. Je baisse les yeux, prise en flagrant délit et assez honteuse de mon comportement.  
  
Et dire qu'il y seulement quelques minutes, il était sur le point de m'embrasser… Pourquoi l'hargneux petit lutin nous avait-il dérangés ?  
  
\- Allez, Bella, viens ! chuchote-t-il en tendant sa main devant moi.  
  
Je ne me pose pas plus de questions et la prends. Le contact m'électrise à tel point que je la retire à toute vitesse afin de l'examiner. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un court jus et à en voir sa tête, il a ressenti exactement la même chose que moi.  
  
\- Et bien c'était… commence-t-il gêné avant de passer sa main sur sa nuque.  
  
\- On y va ? demande-je désireuse de ne pas m'appesantir plus sur cette situation relativement embarrassante pour nous deux.  
  
\- Ouais…  
  
Cette fois, il me fait signe de la main et nous prenons la porte arrière de sa maison. Je me stoppe net sur les marches du perron, il me rentre dedans et m'attrape par les hanches pour m'éviter de tomber dans la neige. Je le sens tout contre moi et j'ai envie de ma laisser aller, c'est bizarre la façon dont il agit sur moi. Ca me ferait presque peur. Mes yeux sont rivés sur le spectacle offert devant moi.  
  
\- Waouh ! m'exclame-je. C'est…  
  
Les mots me manquent. Comment décrire la merveille qui se trouve devant moi ?  
  
\- Ca fait toujours ça la première fois, plaisante-t-il dans le creux de mon cou.  
  
A cet instant, je regrette le bonnet et l'écharpe, j'aurai tant voulu sentir son souffle contre ma peau. Je ferme mes yeux à moitié, à la fois surprise et à l'aise de mon comportement. Je l'entends inspirer profondément dans mes cheveux. Un sourire taquin illumine mon visage :  
  
\- Es-tu en train de renifler mes cheveux ?  
  
Il se fige et je savoure ma petite victoire intérieurement. Au moins il sait l'effet que ça fait d'être pris en flagrant délit. Il se détache de moi et me dit d'une voix sûre :  
  
\- Bella, laisse-moi te présenter Rudolphe, Tornade, Furie, Eclair, Danseur, Fringuant, Comète, Tonnerre et Cupidon, mes fidèles rennes.  
  
Les rennes s'inclinent devant moi à l'entente de leur prénom. C'est un spectacle à couper le souffle, Rudolphe est seul en tête du cortège et porte une cloche dorée autour du cou. Les autres sont deux par deux et tous reliés ensemble à un immense traineau en taffetas rouge soyeux. Ils sont énormes, plus grands que moi, plus grands que Jasper et probablement bien plus grands qu'un renne normal.  
  
J'arrive devant Rudolphe et le salue en m'inclinant de la même façon qu'eux, espérant que mon geste soit bien perçu mais le renne en chef renifle de dédain – si, si c'est possible, même pour un renne – et m'envoie toute sa morve au visage. Je ferme les yeux, peu sûre de la réaction à adopter maintenant. On repassera pour l'accueil chaleureux, ce doit être un pote du lutin de toute à l'heure.  
  
\- Rudolphe ! le réprimande Jasper. Ce n'est pas très poli de traiter les invités ainsi !  
  
Le renne se baisse pour s'excuser je suppose mais me lance un regard qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à la fausseté de son geste.  
  
\- Excuse-le, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, me dit doucement Jasper en me tendant un mouchoir en coton.  
  
\- Mouais… doute-je en fusillant le renne du regard.  
  
Ce dernier se redresse fier de lui et me surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Je me sens ridicule à côté.  
  
\- Je crois qu'il est jaloux, me chuchote mon hôte à l'oreille, déclenchant un autre reniflement de naseau du renne qui ne m'atteint pas cette fois-ci et heureusement. Allez viens.  
  
Il m'entraine maintenant en direction du traineau et m'aide à monter les quatre marches qui mènent à l'intérieur douillet. Une large banquette me fait face et je m'y assoie d'office, c'est très confortable. Derrière moi se trouve une plate forme avec un énorme sac en tissus rouge relié de fils d'or. Je suppose qu'il doit contenir les milliers ou milliards de cadeaux bien que je ne sache pas comment tout peut rentrer là dedans. Jasper prend place à mes côtés et rabat une couverture sur nos jambes avant de s'emparer des rennes de guidage.  
  
\- C'est parti ? me questionne-t-il.  
  
Je regarde devant moi, les arbres ne sont qu'à quelques mètres de nous, il n'y a pas moyen que les rennes puissent prendre leur envol avec si peu d'espace pour s'élancer.  
  
\- Euh… t'es sûr que… demande-je en montrant du doigt la première rangée d'arbre.  
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils peuvent décoller avec moins de place, me rassure-t-il.  
  
\- Okay…  
  
Il claque sa langue dans sa bouche et donne un à-coup sur la lanière de cuir qu'il tient entre les mains. Je ferme les yeux, peu sûre de vouloir faire face à ce qui m'attend c'est-à-dire les arbres et mes ongles viennent s'encrer dans la banquette. J'ai peur, c'est indéniable. Mon souffle s'accélère et je suis à deux doigts du malaise cardiaque, pire que le jour du saut en parachute avec Emmett. Je sens à peine une secousse et Jasper me dit :  
  
\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Bella.  
  
Okay… techniquement, oui, je peux mais en ai-je vraiment envie ? Mes mains se crispent sur la banquette tandis que je fronce tout mon visage pour entrouvrir à peine mon œil gauche. J'ai vraiment peur de ce que je vais découvrir si j'ouvre les deux.  
  
Tout à coup, je prends une grosse goulée d'air, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer jusqu'à ce que je m'étoffe presque.  
  
\- Ca va ?  
  
Je me tourne vers lui, ses sourcils sont froncés, il semble vraiment inquiet. J'ouvre alors les deux yeux entièrement, je n'aime pas voir cette expression sur le visage, j'ai envie de le rassurer.  
  
\- Ca va…  
  
Je ne contrôle pas ma voix, elle tremble, elle chevrote. Il me sourit tendrement et j'oublie tout le reste. Comme s'il pouvait tout effacer rien qu'en étant à mes côtés. Sa main droite desserre les rennes pour s'emparer de la mienne sous la couverture. Nos regards ne se quittent pas et peu importe où je me trouve, je sais que je suis en sécurité, je me sens bien. J'entrelace nos doigts et prends sur moi de regarder autour. Nous sommes littéralement en train de voler dans les cieux. Il fait nuit, les étoiles éclairent notre route et je sens à peine une légère brise sur mon visage. Je tourne la tête pour regarder en arrière et une trainée de poussière dorée suit notre route. Devant, les rennes galopent sur un tracé qu'ils sont les seuls à voir. C'est tout bonnement démentiel.  
  
\- C'est impossible… parviens-je à chuchoter.  
  
\- N'est-ce pas ! s'exclame-t-il ravi.  
  
Prise d'une certaine audace, je me penche sur ma droite, la tête par-dessus le traineau afin de regarder en bas. Okay… mauvaise idée… j'ai la nausée et le vertige car on ne distingue même pas le sol. Je me remets d'un coup dans ma position initiale, hors de question que je regarde à nouveau en bas. Tout mon corps est pris de frissons sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.  
  
\- Tu as froid ? me demande-t-il.  
  
Sans attendre ma réponse, il lâche ma main et m'attire dans ses bras. Ma tête vient reposer sur son épaule et j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment à ma place. Ai-je froid ? Non… ai-je envie de lui dire et de quitter ses bras réconfortants ? Sûrement pas ! Je suis vraiment trop bien pour avouer quoi que ce soit.  
  
\- Comment tu trouves la balade ?  
  
Je me rapproche encore plus de son corps et je regrette vraiment la barrière que représentent nos vêtements. Je passe un bras autour de son ventre et me recroqueville au plus près de lui. Son menton repose sur le haut de ma tête et je l'entends à nouveau respirer mes cheveux dépassant de mon bonnet.  
  
\- Très romantique, dis-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.  
  
Il léger soupir d'aise s'échappe de ses lèvres :  
  
\- Je trouve aussi…  
  
Il se penche un peu et m'embrasse le front. A nouveau je sens l'électricité parcourir mon corps tout entier. Je lève la tête vers lui et me perds dans son regard. Je me relève un peu pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'est doux, sensuel et incomparable. Comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place en ce monde, comme si j'étais faite pour vivre ce moment. Nos bouches s'apprivoisent lentement, délicatement d'abord puis je sens sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Sans me poser plus de questions, j'entrouvre la bouche afin d'y joindre la mienne. Elles se mettent à tournoyer ensemble en un ballet sensuel, effaçant le reste du monde autour de nous. Plus rien n'existe que nos langues jouant ensemble. Est-il possible de tomber amoureuse aussi vite de quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas ? Aucune idée… mais il me semble que je suis en train de le vivre en ce moment. Son regard, son odeur, son toucher, tout chez cet homme m'envoûte comme jamais, jusqu'à en occulter totalement l'étrangeté de la situation. Je sais que ce que je vis n'est pas rationnellement possible mais j'ai envie d'y croire malgré tout parce que je suis bien. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en cet instant, dans ses bras, en plein vol, sur un traineau tiré par des rennes qui me détestent, enfin, du moins l'un d'entre eux. Je mets fin au baiser et reprends place au creux de son épaule.  
  
Je suis tellement bien que je finis par m'endormir sans y prendre garde et pour la première fois depuis des années, je rêve. C'est agréable de ne pas faire de cauchemars en fermant les yeux. Je rêve du ciel, d'un homme merveilleux, de ses baisers, ses caresses sur ma peau, sa bouche tout contre mes lèvres et sa langue venant cajoler la mienne. Je rêve d'un vol au milieu des étoiles, juste nous deux, seuls au monde. Je rêve d'enfants insouciants et joyeux le matin de noël découvrant que le Père Noël ne les a pas oubliés. Je rêve de parents ravis de voir les visages de leurs enfants sourire de bonheur. Je rêve de villes, de pays que je n'ai jamais visité auparavant. C'est tellement merveilleux que je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller. Jamais.  
  
Mais visiblement, quelqu'un en a décidé autrement. Je sens une caresse d'abord délicate sur ma joue puis on me secoue plus violement. Je grogne de mécontentement, tandis que les sons me parviennent.  
  
\- Allez Belly, réveille-toi et regarde !  
  
J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Je ne veux pas me réveiller, je suis si bien. On me remue encore.  
  
\- Bella !  
  
Mon frère se tient devant moi. Je mets un moment à me rendre compte de l'endroit où je me trouve : dans notre tente, sous le sac de couchage. Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Non ce n'est pas possible, c'était beaucoup trop réel, ça ne peut pas n'être qu'un rêve, je refuse !  
  
\- Allez viens voir Belly, c'est magnifique ! hurle Emmett d'excitation.  
  
Rien ne peut être plus magnifique que mon rêve, ai-je envie de lui répliquer mais vu son sourire heureux et ses yeux pétillants, je n'ai pas le cœur de lui dire.  
  
Il me tire hors de la tente et me montre le ciel :  
  
\- Regarde !  
  
Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir enfin ce pour quoi nous sommes là : une aurore boréale. Il est vrai que ce spectacle est magnifique. Les couleurs se mélangent dans le ciel, du rouge, du bleu, du jaune, de l'orange, des trainées de violet mais je n'en profite pas pleinement. J'ai un pincement au cœur de réaliser que je n'ai fait que rêver tout ce qu'il m'est arrivée et les larmes s'écoulent librement le long de mes yeux, emportant avec elles mes illusions, mes rêves et mes espoirs.  
  
Tout mon monde s'écroule une deuxième fois autour de moi et je me sens ridicule d'y avoir cru.  
  


0o0o0

  
  
\- Elle est très belle ton histoire maman, me dit Julia ma petite dernière de quatre ans.  
  
Je viens de lui raconter mon histoire en plus romancée évidemment, inutile de lui raconter sa fin tragique. Pour elle, le Père Noël et la jeune demoiselle perdue dans la forêt se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants à gâter.  
  
\- Et elle ne t'a pas raconté le plus croustillant ! s'exclame la voix grave et bourrue de mon frère coincé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
Il hausse les sourcils de manière à ce que je comprenne bien le sous-entendu.  
  
\- Tonton Emmett !  
  
Ma fille se lève de son lit et court se jeter dans les bras de son oncle. Une fois leur câlin terminé, elle se tourne vers moi :  
  
\- Maman c'est quoi cloustillant ?  
  
\- Croustillant ma chérie et ce n'est rien qu'une petite fille doit savoir, réponds-je en fusillant Emmett du regard.  
  
Cet imbécile hausse les épaules nonchalamment. Hors de question qu'il s'en sorte à si bon compte.  
  
\- Et quand tu auras d'autres questions comme celles-ci ma chérie, tu pourras les poser à tonton Emmett, je suis sûre qu'il sera plus que ravi de te répondre.  
  
C'est à son tour de me fusiller du regard et au mien de hausser les épaules. Voila une bonne chose de faite !  
  
\- Dis maman, on peut lui mettre du pain d'épice au Père Noël ?  
  
\- Evidemment, c'est sa friandise préférée, lui réponds-je.  
  
\- Enfin, ça l'était, ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter Emmett.  
  
Je lui souris et me dirige vers la cuisine afin d'y découper un morceau de pain d'épice que je mets dans une assiette. Je prépare également un verre de lait et je vais poser le tout sur la table basse à côté du sapin.  
  
\- Allez mademoiselle, au lit maintenant ! dis-je en frappant des mains.  
  
Une fois ma petite princesse couchée, je retourne dans le salon où Emmett m'attend posté devant la fenêtre. Il se tourne vers moi lorsqu'il m'entend arriver.  
  
\- Je vais y aller. On se voit demain ?  
  
J'acquiesce et il vient me prendre dans ses bras. J'inspire longuement et profite de son étreinte plus que rassurante. Il m'embrasse le sommet du crane et se dirige vers la porte.  
  
\- A demain, finis-je par dire avant de refermer derrière lui.  
  
Je sais que la nuit va être longue, c'est la même chose depuis plusieurs années. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil la nuit de noël avant qu'il soit déjà le matin mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je prends un plaid et m'installe sur le canapé avec pour compagnie un livre sur les contes et les légendes de noël. Je les connais par cœur à force mais chaque année, je ne peux m'empêcher de les relire.  
  
Le sommeil m'emporte quelques heures plus tard. Je sens tout de même une caresse sur ma joue et une pression sur mon front et j'en souris parce que je sais qu'il est là mais le sommeil a raison de moi et il m'est impossible d'émerger pour profiter de sa présence.  
  
Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, mes yeux se portent immédiatement sur la petite assiette vide à côté du sapin. Je souris en voyant qu'il ne reste que quelques miettes de mon pain d'épice et que le verre de lait est vide. Des dizaines de cadeaux ont pris leur place en dessous du sapin.  
  
J'entends les clés s'introduisent dans la serrure de ma porte d'entrée et je me rue littéralement dans cette direction. Il n'a même pas passé la porte que je le prends dans mes bras, inspirant profondément son odeur envoutante et rassurante.  
  
\- Tu m'as manquée, murmure-je dans le creux de son cou.  
  
Il inspire dans mes cheveux et je peux également sentir son sourire tout contre mon crane. Il me serre dans ses bras et finit par chuchoter :  
  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.  
  
Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais je sais que rien n'est plus doux que cette sensation. Rien n'est comparable à son étreinte et rien ne le remplacera jamais, ni dans mon cœur, ni dans ma vie.  
  
\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, me dit-il en se détachant de moi pour me tendre un Tupperware.  
  
Je le regarde et souris, je sais exactement ce qu'il y a dans cette boite.  
  
\- Tu n'avais pas encore gouté la fenêtre, je me suis dit qu'il fallait remédier à ça cette année, plaisante-t-il.  
  
Je ris avec lui tout en ouvrant la boite contenant un morceau de pain d'épice de sa maison en Laponie. Ses mains viennent prendre mon visage en coupe et il m'embrasse comme lui seul sait le faire. C'est doux, sensuel et bon et comme à chaque fois que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, tout mon monde prend un sens.


End file.
